


Kiss Me Hard, Love Me Harder

by thorkified



Series: Cabin Fever Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified





	Kiss Me Hard, Love Me Harder

* * *

“I want you, Lucifer,” he coaxed, the seductive look in his eyes not acted at all. He really wanted him, badly.  
There was a tiny second of hesitation before Lucifer stripped out of his shirt, exposing his chest. One of  
Sam’s hands opened Lucifer’s pants, tucking on them slightly to signal him to get rid of them. Lucifer did  
so with a smile, giving Sam the view he had waited for all this time. Sam really tried to not gasp, but it was  
impossible. Lucifer was massive, way hotter in real life than in any movie, and his hands moved to his  
chest on their own, trailing the muscles beneath his fingers. “Holy shit,” he whispered.


End file.
